


Do overs and llamas

by EmBug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, keep a look out for diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps interrupting Tony, who really just loves Steve and llamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do overs and llamas

“I love you”

“Oh god Tony what did you do now”

Tony stumbled back with a hand on his chest in mock offense.

“Am I not allowed to tell my wonderful, beautiful, amazing boyfriend that I love him? Geez Steve, hit a man where it hurts”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Of course you can. It’s just you usually don’t unless something is on fire in the background”

“Fine. And I was going to do something nice for you. What was I thinking?”

Putting his book down, Steve turned his full attention to Tony. Who was now throwing his hands up and shaking his head, trying to perform for his nonexistent audience. He then turned to his coffee cup and started chugging. Steve forced himself up from the practically illegally comfortable couch, it was unnatural, and walked over to Tony.   
He put his hands on the counter, bracketing Tony between his arms. Now that he was close up, he could tell that the genius had a slight tremor in his hands. 

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Well it doesn’t matter _now_ ” 

Tony’s eyes were trained firmly on the ground, the toes of his shoe scuffing the floor. Steve ducked his head to catch Tony’s eye and gave him a soft smile.

“C’mon. You can tell me”

Tony gave a dramatic sigh, “Well you kind of ruined it you complete ass”

“Well how about I go back to the couch and you can start over”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard”

“So is buying a llama when we live in a tower but yet you try to convince me at least once a week”

“They would be so useful Steve! Llamas are a growing industry and I am a futurist-“

“Tony”

“Ok, ok. Go sit down”

Steve gave Tony a fond smile and a kiss on the forehead before he sat back down, pretending to be engrossed in his book.

“I love you” he heard Tony say in a very serious tone.

“I love you too”

“Which is why” Tony dug around in his pocket, mumbling a few curses when he had to check in more than one.

“Which is why I want to ask you to marry me”

Tony was now down on one knee in front of Steve. 

The book dropped, right along with Steve’s jaw.

“Honey, you’ll catch flies that way”

“Its just, I thought, and you-“

“Hush. I have a whole speech and I intend to get through it. Steve Rogers, I love you. Even if you won’t let me buy a llama”

“They _spit_ Tony”

“Only if you provoke them!”

“And where would we keep them exactly?”

“Some floor or another. I told you, I have it all planned out”

“Think of all the noises they make. And feeding them”

“I am a grown man I can take care of a llama”

“You forget to feed yourself!”

“That’s why I have you and that’s why I’m trying to propose here. _Even if you won’t buy me a llama_ I do love you. Sincerely and from the bottom of my heart. I don’t know what I would do without you and I don’t want to find out. Would you please, with those obnoxious sprinkles you love on top-“

“They are delicious”

“You are 97 Steve. 97 year olds don’t put sprinkles on very damn thing”

“Not _every_ thing” 

“Yes everything. Don’t think I didn’t see you last week when- wait a second! Stop distracting me when I am proposing!”

“I’m not the one bringing up all this nonsense”

“Nonsense? How dare you call llamas’ nonsense. They are majestic creatures, I’ll have you know”

“Would you just ask me already?”

“So bossy. I’m rethinking this whole marriage thing already”

“Tony!”

“Fine. Steve Rogers, will you just marry me so we can get this over with? My knee hurts”

“How romantic”

“If you just would’ve let me finish the first time-“

“Yes”

“Wait what?”

“I said yes you moron”

“I am a genius Steve”

“No. You are a complete and total moron. But I love you”

“I love you to _fiancé_ ”

“Only you could manage to make that sound dirty”

“And only you could still be blushing after dating me for three years”


End file.
